The present invention relates generally to a folding camper that rests on the floor of a pickup truck bed and that can be used as a utility enclosure for storage and transport when closed and expands into a large enclosure for habitation that can be used on or off the pickup truck.
Folding campers have been in use for years. Typically a conventional camper designed for pickup trucks has a floor, front and rear walls, sidewalls and a roof forming a rigid rectangular structure. The main problem is that campers are wider and higher than the truck they rest upon. Consequently they obscure the rear view of the driver when in motion contributing to safety concerns; they are not aerodynamic and increase wind resistance and increase fuel consumption; they raise the center of gravity and provide a large sail area in high winds that serves to destabilize the vehicle; they will not fit within a typical residential garage; they may be subject to road and bridge restrictions; they are difficult to remove from the vehicle; and they are not intended for use off the vehicle. Various methods have been tried to improve the campers by installing some form of roof lowering mechanism to reduce the overall height of the vehicle when closed. These efforts have not addressed the other disadvantages listed. Examples of patents that are illustrative of this prior art follow.
xe2x80x9cU.S. Pat. No. 6,283,536 to Muzyka in which the inventor uses a system of multiple folding side wings that fold in upon themselves. This device requires numerous external supports and jacks to support it. It must extend horizontally beyond the sides of the vehicle in order for the vertical jacks to reach the ground. This obstructs rear vision and reduces clearance between the vehicle and other vehicles or obstructions thereby creating a safety hazard. It also increases the difficulty of putting the vehicle in a residential garage. The device is intended for conventional, full size pickup trucks, Wand is too large for compact trucks.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,502 to Pullen relies on a system of numerous chains, sprockets, cranks, and pulleys that require careful alignment, maintenance and lubrication and are prone to mechanical failure to elevate the roof. It requires removing and installing side frames that contain numerous receiving tubes that must be aligned. It requires positioning and attachment of tarps to hooks on the underside of the side platforms. The fold-down side beds are fastened directly to the top of the sidewall and therefore require greater height of the camper frame to obtain adequate bed size. The one-piece door also requires a rear wall of adequate height to allow an individual to enter. Therefore, it does not eliminate the high profile that contributes to increased wind resistance and fuel consumption; the high profile also contributes to dangerous instability conditions created by high side winds while in motion. The device is not intended for use off the vehicle; does not have an aerodynamic shape and does not conform to the aerodynamic contours of the vehicle. The device doesn""t utilize all available truck bed space and is intended for conventional or full size pickup trucks, it is not suitable for compact trucks.
None of the prior art solves the disadvantages of inconvenience, degraded safety and poor fuel efficiency.
A folding camper (15) for a compact or full sized, conventional pickup truck (20). A pair of side wings (22) are pivotally attached to a pair of side platforms (13) attached to a base assembly (10) that rests on the floor of the pickup truck bed. Side wings (22) fold down into a horizontal position and are supported from base assembly (10) by cables (24). Side wings (22) and side platforms (13) together provide a sleeping surface larger than either alone. A roof (28) is attached to a roof lifting mechanism (30), whereby the roof is raised and lowered. Side enclosures (42) and a pair of end enclosures (32) and (38) enclose the area between roof (28) and base assembly (10) when expanded, whereby a weather resistant enclosure is provided. Doors (34) and (36) provide access to the interior. Slanted jacks (47) and (48) are removably attached to lift the camper (15) off the pickup truck bed. Straps (62) and braces (64) and (66) are attached to stabilize the camper (15), whereby it may be used off the pickup truck (20). Roof racks (46) are attached to roof (28) for transporting long objects. When closed, side wings (22) are folded upward, enclosures (32), (38), and (42) are folded inward. Roof (28) is lowered to rest on base assembly (10) and to overlap side wings (22). Lower door (36) is operable and the interior of camper (15) is available for transport or storage use.
The objectives and advantages of the present expanding camper are:
to provide an expandable enclosure for mounting on a vehicle that is simple to operate and can be expanded by a single person,
to provide an aerodynamic front profile that reduces wind resistance when in motion to reduce fuel consumption,
to provide a low side profile to reduce the influence of side winds and increase stability and safety,
to provide an enclosure that can remain on the vehicle and be used for other purposes such as transport and storage while in a closed position,
to provide a habitation resistant to wind and water when expanded,
to utilize the structural properties of component materials to reduce weight and increase fuel efficiency,
to provide for ease of removal from the vehicle by a single person,
to provide lightweight bracing so that the camper can be used for habitation while off the vehicle,
to utilize maximum space within the pickup truck bed,
to provide a folding camper that can be used with a compact pickup truck as well as conventional, full sized trucks, to provide for transport of elongated or bulky objects such as canoes, boats, pipes, or ladders on the roof.
Other objectives of the present invention will become apparent to the reader from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description. It is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.